the troublesome
by hiragashi
Summary: this story is about kagome where she meets inuyasha who claims to be bad but something happens. this is my first story soo be nice


THE TOUBLESOME

"Aim you should go out with him, he is cute"

"No, to me it won't work out!"

"That's my friend aim, she's 15. I'm kagome, I'm 16 and Sango is my big sis, she's 18

"Yo, what the fk, don't tell me who to go out with I don't like him, so stop telling me to go out with him, so just forget about it and leave me alone. So what the hell are we doing today?"

"Well we can go to the ally and hang out" answered Sango.

"What are we going to do in the ally?" asked aim.

"Let's just go to the beach, k" Sango.

"K, that's fine with me" replied kagome.

"Shit but we have to hurry, we have that mission tonight" Sango said.

"What! you didn't tell us about it" yelled kagome.

"No, I thought you would be stressed if I told you" said Sango.

"Now we're not ready for the mission" aim had a worried tone.

"Yeah you should have told us, big sis" kagome said.

"Well I wanted you to have fun before we went on this mission" answered Sango.

"Ok what is this mission about" asked kagome?

"Oh there are these guys that keep robbing places and nobody can catch them" Sango answered.

"Yeah well we can catch them, they're going to be easy to catch for us" kagome said confidently.

"No way, they are hot, so its ganna be hard said Sango.

"So were hot to, they can't full us, will full them said kagome.

Ok we half to get ready to go on the mission let's pick out some hot out fits said aim

on the mission

Hey boys what are you doing

What does it look like were doing

Something bad

Wow Sango your right they are hot the middle one is fine

Hey whats your name

Why should I tell you my name?

Because you are so hot and if you become nice your mine babe kagome said

Thanks but I'm NEVER going to be a good boy if that's what you think said inuyasha

It's ok cause once I Tran you you'll be good wont you

Ok guys let's get them I'll get the leader

Girl's get the sidekicks I get the leader Sango said

Nice fighter but not good enough for me

Ha I'm just getting started

Oh well then I must be week

You must

Not really punch

Kagome the trick we learned now

K hits both boys in the nose

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Owe I think she broke my nose dude

Me too

Well if that hurts feel this

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooo please don't

Kicks in nuts

Ha ha

Inuyasha lets just go

Ah ha I heard your name said kagome

Why did you say my name?

Oops sorry

Oh you are dead son of a bh

Let's go guys said inuyasha

Oh I knew they would be easy

But they put up a hell of a fight

Oh well lets go

Morning

Ok hello get up come on were going in the pool get your bathing suit on

Not now big sis

Yes now

Hush ok in an hour

No now fine I will leave you alone

Finally

Oh little sis pours a cold bowl of water on me

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh what the fg hell

Ha ha ha I told you to wake up

Fine I'll wake up and I'll just jump in since you got me all wet

Fine I don't care

Sometimes you can be so crul

I know

Ok let me just call aim

Hello

So about koga are you going to date him?

No I all ready told you

Well ok what eve ok so can you come over were going swimming

Sure

Monday at school

Hey inuyasha that's those girls from last month koga replied

Hey Sango that's the boys from last month kagome said

You inuyasha

Look we've changed inuyasha said

Sure you have

Oh my god that's koga aim said

Oh my god it is

Hey koga what the hell to think I was going to say yes to you

No wait we've changed

Yea like I'm going to believe that

Trust me kisses her

Get the hell off of me

Aim you have to believe him we all quit doing that stuff

Uhh I'm taking a walk I'll talk to you while lunch

So did you really give up on robbing places?

Yep we gave ever thing back

So inuyasha you're a bad boy in school but not in real life

Yea

Your mine said kagome

Not

Oh you I'll get you back

Try to but you are not going to

He pushes me up to him

What are you doing get away from me

No

Sto he kisses me

Kagome what are you doing said Sango

Get off me he pushed me up against him

Yeah but you liked it.

No I didn't.

Why did you stay there for at least a minute?

I did not Slap'

What the hell was that for?

You know what it was for?

At least I got it from you.

What do you mean?

I got a kiss from you for a least a minute?

Slap'

What the hell I'm not you little play doll.

Eeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwww you're not my play doll.

Exactly you keep slapping me.

Oh ok thought you meant something else.

Oh I know what you met oh can I please.

Oh hell no.

Omg Sango whispered then walked away.

Kagome come here inuyasha said.

No I'm not getting near you.

You got something on you inuyasha lied.

I'll get it off myself kagome said.

You can't reach it

Fine

He graves my waste and pulls me up to him.

Inuyasha stop I'm fucking serious.

Calm down I know you liked it when I kissed you.

Then I stayed calm for a minute he kissed me.

I got to get to class.

Ok

As I walked down the hall I kept thinking about that kiss.

Hey kagome

Yeah

Meet me by the fountain after lunch.

Ok

In class

Um can I go to the bathroom inuyasha asked?

Yes you may the teacher replied.

Can I go to kagome asked?

Yes you can.

Hey kagome inuyasha called.

Yeah

You want to go out?

Aren't we already going out because we kissed?

Yea well then let's do it again.

Let's

Teacher walking down the hall

Oh shit here comes are teacher inuyasha said.

Guys you're not kissing you're going to class now.

Sorry inuyasha said.

Ok well meet me by the fountain inuyasha whispered.

Yea I know kagome laughed and rolled her eyes.

K come on let's get to class inuyasha whispered.

Two hours later

Finally that class ended time for lunch inuyasha said.

Yep are you going to sit next to me asked kagome?

Yeah why not inuyasha thought

Thought you would be embarrassed of me kagome thought.

Of course not inuyasha said.

kagome smiles in a sweet way

You're so cute when you smile like that inuyasha said.

I know and I'll only do that smile for you k kagome smiles.

K so where do you want to eat inuyasha asked?

You're taking me out kagome asked?

Yeah to were ever you want inuyasha replied.

Any were is fine but I'm going to tell my sis kagome said.

Ok go tell here inuyasha said.

Hey Sango I'm going to get lunch out with inuyasha kagome said.

Yeah ok but you have to bring me and aim because that lunch is horrible Sango said.

Yeah you have to bring us with you aim smiled!

I don't know if you're aloud to come and this is a date if you guys come it's not going to be a date so don't ask kagome grinned.

Fine we won't come but you have to bring left over's Sango said.

Ok I will bring left over's if there's any left kagome smiled.

Ok bye aim said.

Ok inuyasha I'm ready kagome smiled.

Ok let's go.

Ok kagome replied.

After lunch

Hey come with me to get something at my house inuyasha said.

Kagome thinking

Inuyasha I know what you're doing I'll just act like I don't know.

Ok kagome said.

In inuyasha's house

Wow nice house kagome said.

Oh thanks you can wait right here if you want.

No I'll come up stairs with you kagome smiled.

Ok inuyasha replied.

So this is your room kagome said?

Yeah that's my room inuyasha smiled Come on we have to hurry and get to school.

Ok kagome smiled .

Kagome thinking

I guess he has changed well not the blond moments oh well.

After school

Hey Sango can you ask aim if you can go over her house today kagome asked?

Yeah why Sango asked?

I want to be alone with inuyasha today kagome replied.

Ok but tell him to put a condom on Sango said.

Um ok to much info k I know what to do and were only going to kiss I think kagome said.

Ok but be careful Sango replied.

I know, I'm going to talk to him know bye kagome said.

Hey inuyasha can you come over my house today asked kagome?

Ok if you want me to inuyasha replied.

At my house

Come here kagome said.

Ok but are you sure inuyasha asked?

Yeah I'm sure lay down. I take my shirt off and gets on him

Inuyasha starts to kiss me he takes his shirt off and pants and bits me on the neck.

Ow why did you bit me kagome asked

Sorry got to mark you so your mine only inuyasha replied

He pushes me up against the wall and kisses me I throw him on the bed puts my hands on his abs and kiss them.

Inuyasha

Yeah

Do you love me kagome asked.

Well inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha you don't love me. Slap"

Relax I was kidding of course I love you why would I be making love with you if I didn't love you.

kagome smiles and kisses inuyasha.

At school

Hey kagome so how did it go Sango asked

Um I'm not going to talk about it. It's only a talk with inu and me kagome replied

Oh now you gave him a nick name aim laughed

Yeah what's wrong with it kagome grinned

Nothing O…M…G is that a hickey! Aim asked

Well not really it's a mark kagome said

He marked you! You know if you get marked your only his kagome that means no more talking to guys or that guy will be hurt if he see's you talk to him aim said

Yeah all ready knew that kagome replied

Well excuse me aim said

If there's a camera up here then I best not catch this flick on you tube you tube oh my phone is ringing be right back aim said

Ok


End file.
